A Nu Addition
by best with breadsticks
Summary: One-shot: Ever wonder why it is that Grant Mitchell's name can be found prominently placed on Chad Dylan Cooper's famous banned wall?   Well, it's quite a tale.


Author's Note: A happier holiday story to make up for the last one. I'm going to let it speak for itself. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do no own anything _Sonny With a Chance_ related.

* * *

Ever wonder why it is that Grant Mitchell's name can be found prominently placed on Chad Dylan Cooper's famous banned wall?

Well, it's quite a tale.

It all started in December just before Christmas.

Everyone in Condor Studios was doing their best to flaunt their holiday spirit. They wore hideous Christmas sweaters, warm, fuzzy boots, bright smiles, extremely large and obnoxious bows in their hair, jiggling earrings, all the bells and whistles that would alert anyone familiar with the holiday that it was that time of the year once more.

The always famous and Scrooge-like Chad Dylan Cooper strutted into the commissary, searching for his girlfriend with just his eyes. He couldn't let his disaffected demeanor be affected by a sudden unsavory bit of panic when he realized that she wasn't there like she said she would be.

Hearing something bounding behind him, he spun around to catch his lovely girlfriend before she could cover his eyes and play the "Guess Who" game.

"Hey!" She complained, when he caught her, spoiling her plan. "I was going to try to scare you, but you ruined it." She smiled and laughed.

"No one sneaks up Chad Dylan Cooper. It's a law of physics."

"Yeah, and when I snuck up on you in your dressing room last week that was a freak event." She replied sarcastically, grinning up at him, knowing that she was embarrassing him with her scaring antics.

"Yes, it was." He defended himself. "I'm telling you nobody scares Chad Dylan Cooper. He is unsca—"

"DUDES AND DUDETTES!" A booming voice shot through commissary, causing Chad to jump with a short yelp. Sonny promptly began to laugh as soon as she felt his grip on her tighten. She was just waiting for him to crouch behind her and use her as a shield for when the boom voice's owner appeared.

"Gosh, Chad, you're fearless." She continued to chuckle as Chad loosened his grip and returned to his usual confident pose.

"Okay, fine." He fixed his tie. "I will admit I'm slightly scare-able."

"Sure." Sonny nodded with a bright twinkle in her eye. "Only _slightly_ scare-able."

The booming voice's owner appeared in the threshold of the commissary, but it wasn't exactly who everyone thought it was going to be. Well, yes, it was who everyone thought it was going to be, but the person wasn't exactly dressed as everyone would assume.

"HEY, HEY, HEY, Con-Peeps!" Grant attempted to high five the person closest to him, but the other person did not raise their hand in time and thus they were smacked in the face by Grant. "WOAH, OLDIE! You seriously need to work on raisin' your hand up for da "Grant Five.""

Marshall rubbed his hand over his bald spot, still vaguely feeling the sting of Grant's hand. "Oh, it's fine—" He paused to think of what his name was. He knew he was related to Grady, but he needed a second regardless. "Grant. I'm working on becoming hip."

Chad leaned in towards Sonny and whispered, "Why is the arrogant guy dressed as Santa? I'm not the biggest fan of this holiday, but there seems like there's something wrong with that."

Sonny maneuvered herself out of Chad's arms and walked over to Grant. "Hey, Grant."

Grant turned around, tossing his sack of toys props at the man seated behind him, before taking in the sight of Sonny in front of him.

"NICE!" He shouted before quickly turning on whatever charm he had. "I mean, Sarah, you're lookin' pretty fine today."

"It's Sonny and I have a boyfriend." Grant's expression fell, as Sonny continued. "I was just wondering why it is you're dressed as Santa?"

He began to model the outfit, trying to lure her in subtly. "Word on the street is that hot babes come and sit on Santa's lap. So when I heard Con-dude was in need of a sexy man to come have smokin' babes sit on his lap, I thought, "Hey, I'm on winter break, why not me?""

Sonny scrunched her face. "You do realize that ninety percent of people that sit on Santa's lap are under the age of ten, right?"

"And who brings them to see Santa?" Grant pressed now winking at Sonny, trying to seduce her into his ultra-sexy Grant trap.

"Their parents?" Sonny replied unsure, averting her eye contact with the winking ladies' man.

"And have you ever seen some of their mothers? They're, like, totally Hottie McHotHots even thought their like thirty! I mean – seriously! BOW CHICKA WOW WOW! DELTA NU!" Grant moved his and up to his mouth in his notable "Delta Nu" gesture.

Sonny stood horrified for a second, unable to think of anything to say.

"And you know," Grant continued, leaning in towards her. "You're always welcome to sit on my lap, Sunray."

"It's Sonny," Chad chimed this time, grabbing his stunned girlfriend. "And no, she will not be sitting on your lap for any reason. Let's go, Sonny." He pulled her from the commissary.

* * *

Later, the commissary was turned into a Christmas wonderland. Bright lights were hung in-between beautiful garland and all over the forest of trees. Stockings for each employee of Condor Studios were hung along the large window that overlooked the patio. But the most important feature of this wonderland was the chair deemed Santa's set up just in front of the fro-yo machine, just below the nozzle.

Sonny, being in a good mood due the Christmas just on the horizon, skipped into the commissary, only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw who was sitting there staring at her. She was just about to backtrack and hide out in Chad's dressing room, but he caught her attention.

"Laura!" Grant called to her. "It's Santa Clause, dudette! DELTA NU!"

"It's Sonny." She began as she reluctantly walked forward towards Grant and waved. "And hi, Grant."

Forcing a smile, she prayed Chad would arrive soon and save her from whatever was about to happen. She could see it in Grant's eyes that he wanted something. He wanted her to sit on his lap, but there was no way that was going to happen.

"So, Moonbeam," he gestured around the room. "Don't you wanna tell Santa your wish? All you have to do is sitting right here on my – I mean – Santa's comfy lap and whisper in my ear." He smirked, raising an eyebrow seductively at her. She could feel the vomit in her throat.

She was about to protest, when, abruptly a frazzled man with a camera ran into the room and grabbed her arm.

"Oh, oh!" He spoke quickly. "I'm sorry I'm late! Are you in line to see Santa? I'm sorry you had to wait, but here you go." He began to force Sonny up onto Grant's lap.

"Whoa!" Sonny started, her eyes growing wider with every passing moment. "I'm not here to see Santa. I was just coming in for some fro-yo, but since it's blocked, I'll just leave."

She tried to escape towards the door, but the photographer prevented her, again trying to help her onto Grant's lap.

"Nonsense. You've probably been waiting here so long that everyone else left." He grinned as he tried to help her up. "But not you, no siree! You stayed here because you believe in Santa and wanted to see him. No reason to be ashamed, now just sit on his lap."

"No please—" Sonny tried to get away, but she just couldn't do it. She could see Grant smirking under his beard, causing her to cringe inwardly.

"HO! HO! HO!" Grant laughed in his best impression of Santa. "Don't be afraid of Santa, brah! DELTA NU!"

Sonny sick to her stomach at this point, but just as she was about to end up on Grant's lap, a voice exploded throughout the nearly empty commissary.

"FREEZE!"

Sonny smiled as soon as she saw Chad standing confidently in the doorway with his arm outstretched as if to stop all action happening within the room with a single movement of his hand.

"Sir," the photograph answered back to Chad's command. "You can have your turn just as soon as this young woman is finished."

"No!" Chad rushed into the commissary, attempting to look as much like a hero as he could. "Unhand that woman!" He command, striking a terribly un-menacing pose.

"Lawrence!" Grant objected. "Just let the fine la-DAY sit on Santa's lap. No foul. As Santa, I can't know everything she wants, brah. She gotta sit on my lap and whisper it to me. DELTA NU!"

Chad could see the smirk on Grant's face, hiding beneath the beard. There was no way he was going to allow his girlfriend to be forced onto the lap of that arrogant, annoying, loud, jerk-ish guy. That would be cruel and unusually punishment.

"First of all, it's Chad." Chad initiated his speech. "And second of all, this is no way I'm going to let her sit on your lap!"

"Really, Charity." Grant reached for Sonny's other arm and attempted to pull her onto his lap. "Come here, babe!"

The next moment moved in slow motion. Chad pushed the photographer out of the way, who was still holding onto Sonny, causing her to slip from Grant's grasp and topple to the ground with the photographer. Chad reached up above Grant's head and twisted the leveler on the fro-yo machine and allowed a stream of frozen yogurt to slam down on Grant's head.

"Ah!" Grant shouted as he shot up out of his seat. "This is totes wrong!"

He ripped his Santa hat and beard off and threw them at Chad.

"I'm bouncin'!" Grant said as he fled from the commissary. "NOT FINE!"

Sonny laughed as she watched Grant flee. She stood up and ran over to Chad, wrapping her arms around him with a smile. She gave him a quick peck of a kiss on the lips and continued to smile wider.

"Thank you, Chad."

"You're welcome, Shortstack." He grinned. "I told you Chad Dylan Cooper was fearless."

There small moment was ruined by the sound of stomping footsteps coming into the commissary. Sonny and Chad tried their best to ignore the roar of the children that just appeared in the commissary demanding Santa, but it was too difficult.

"Chad," Sonny whispered. "There's no one here to play Santa."

Her eyes fell on the beard and hat that Grant had left him with.

"No." Chad responded firmly. "Chad Dylan Cooper is no Santa Claus."

"Please," she begged. "For the children."

"No."

"Think of the children."

"No."

"For the spirit of Christmas?"

"No."

"For me?"

"That's unfair."

Sonny smiled knowing she had won the argument. And she was quite right for thinking she had won the argument, for not ten minutes later a miserable, grumbling Chad Dylan _Claus_ appeared much to his dismay.

And thus is the story of why Grant Mitchell is now a notable addition Chad Dylan Cooper's banned wall. Not just for trying to hit on her girlfriend, but also forcing him to wearing a hot, sweaty costume, while small children peed on his lap and ran their smelly, dirty mouths about what they wanted for Christmas.

But that's not to say it was an entirely horrible experience. There was one bright moment of his this unfortunate situation.

The moment the most wonderful girl in the world sat on his lap.

* * *

Author's Note: Does this make up for the last one? Maybe? Possibly? It's Grant, what can you do?

Thank you for reading! Happy Holidays! :)


End file.
